Mistakes
by TheRebirthofPain
Summary: Takes place the morning after the season 3 finale. Robin leaves with Marian after the diner incident,forgetting about Regina only to show up the next morning on her door steps with a hickey on his neck.


Okay so I'm not even sure about this but I decided to post it anyway. My first time writing Outlaw Queen and I'm pretty sure I did not do these characters justice and they are probably really ooc but I tried so therefore I cannot be judged! Please go easy on me! R&R

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

Robin woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against his side, smiling to himself he pulled the body closer to him pressing a kiss upon the top of their head. Breathing in the familiar scent of cinnamon instead of the scent of apples he has been accustom to the past few weeks. Squeezing his eyes shut, the events of last night returning to him. Somehow by some miracle his wife was returned to him. He was overjoyed, his Marian was back, he had his wife, his best friend, the mother of his child had returned to him. He couldn't be happier about the second chance he was given.

At the mere thought of a second chance his heart clinched in his chest. **_Regina_**. In his state of shock he forgotten all about her. How could he forget her? Only hours before the unveiling of the new princes' name, he was making love to her. He was honestly swept up in the surprise of seeing his Marian again. To feel her back in his arm, something he never thought would happen. Now it feels wrong, she doesn't feel right anymore, her body doesn't fit him the way he remembered. He knew now that he made a mistake, he couldn't help himself when he saw her and pulled her into him, it all felt familiar but she no longer felt like his home. Regina was his home now.

Robin gently pushed Marian away, and got out of the bed searching for his clothes. Pulling his shirt over his head and quickly lacing up his boots, He quietly left the tent heading straight to Regina's. It was still early, the sun barely appeared in the sky. His mind was racing, he knew how hard it was for Regina to open up. She was always so guarded, but he has always been able to see through the cracks of her impenetrable façade. He cautiously knocked down all her carefully placed walls and she allowed him to see the parts of her that made her so, human. She placed her heart in his hands literally and figuratively and he crushed it. He could only imagine what she thought when he ran to Marian. He didn't even notice when she left Granny's. So caught up in seeing his assumed dead wife he forgot about the woman he now loved.

He finally arrived at her house, knocking tentatively at her door. She answered the door after a few seconds. When she opened the door, he was not surprised to see that her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them. She didn't even bother to change out of the clothes that she wore last night. Her normally perfectly placed make up was gone, leaving small traces of mascara upon her cheeks. She stood there biting her lips in anticipation. Robin had seen many sides of Regina but he has never seen her so timid as though the slightest touch could break her. Robin stood there staring at her, he opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make this even remotely okay.

She stepped aside and let him into the house, closing the door behind her. He walked into the living room, the remnants of their night still lay in front of the fireplace. His mind drifted back to those moments, when she told him how she never thought she would have something like this. Happiness, and he was the one to put that beautiful smile upon her face. Her soul mate.

He turned to face her, "Regina." He said quietly, reaching his hand out to touch her. She stepped back away from him.

"Why are you here thief? Shouldn't you be off with playing house with your wife?" she said

"I needed to see you, to talk, to explain."

"What is there to explain?"

"Marian she's back."

"I've noticed." She stated bitterly. "Your wife is back and you tossed me aside like I was nothing" she replied. Her voice no longer held the usual loving tone she had when she spoke to him.

"God Regina you're not nothing please don't ever thing that. I was shocked I didn't think that I would ever see Marian again. I know it's no excuse but you have to believe me—"Robin stopped talking when he noticed that she was staring at his neck.

"Regina?" he questioned. "Is there something wrong Milady?" she continued to gawk at his neck like it personally offended her.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" she said in a low dangerous voice

How could he forget, Marian was quite possessive when it came to love making, she would always cover his body with love bites, particularly on his neck so he couldn't hide it. There was a time when he took pride in wearing her mark, now it was a mark of shame.

"Regina, please."

She cut him off asking again, "Is that a hickey on your neck?"

He couldn't lie to her, his transgression were blatantly splayed across his skin. Hanging his head he replied that yes it was hickey upon his neck.

"Did you fuck her?" Robin could fill the tears prickling his eyes, he couldn't even look at her

"You fucked her, oh my god you actually fucked her hours after making love to me!" she yelled at him. Tears were streaming down her face now.

Robin stepped to reach out to her to wipe her tears from her cheek, he couldn't stand to see her cry, especially if he was the cause of it.

Regina pulled away violently, screaming at him "Don't you ever fucking touch me again"

"It didn't mean anything to me Regina, you have to believe me."

"She is your wife, of course it meant something to you. I can't believe I thought you could ever love me."

"Of course I love you Regina"

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say that you love me. You wouldn't have forgotten me the moment your dead wife showed up if you gave a damn about me. You would have chosen me Robin. You wouldn't have hopped right back into bed with her hours after screwing me."

"I did choose you, I am choosing you. I love you"

Regina shook her head, "After the fact." She exclaimed. "There is no choice Robin. You have your wife, Roland has his mother."

"What are you saying?"

"Whatever I thought we had is done."

"So am I supposed to forget about the past few weeks? The missing year? Pretend it was nothing?" he questioned

"It became nothing the moment you fucked your dead wife thief, Go home to her and forget about me. It shouldn't be too hard."

Robin saw just how much he hurt her, he wanted to kill himself, he swore that he would never bring pain to this woman's life and he broke her heart. He cursed Emma Swan for ruining his life by brining Marian back. But he knew he had no one to blame but himself, he did this to her. He broke this woman. The woman with the most resilient heart, stood before him, crying with her arms wrapped around herself, holding herself together.

"Just leave thief" she said as she held the door open waiting for him to leave. "Don't talk to me anymore, don't look at me, pretend you don't know me for all I care. Forget I ever existed, just leave me the hell alone"

Nodding his head he began to leave. He looked at her one last time, committing her face to memory, pausing when he stood in front of her "I can't forget you Milady, I won't." he said, and then he walked out the door. Walking away from his second chance at love, away from his soul mate.


End file.
